


Paranormal Kisekivity

by xKagaYuukix



Series: Bajki, Horrory i inne parodyjne dziwadła [8]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4769753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKagaYuukix/pseuds/xKagaYuukix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine i Kise właśnie wprowadzają się do nowego domu. Późno w nocy, po romantycznych igraszkach w łóżku, ciemnoskórego budzi krzyk jego chłopaka, który twierdzi, że coś wyciągnęło go siłą z łóżka. Mężczyźni, którzy nagrywali swoje intymne chwile i zapomnieli wyłączyć kamerę, postanawiają obejrzeć nagranie…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paranormal Kisekivity

  
  
  
-    Oh, rany, Aominecchi, ten dom jest naprawdę cudowny!- zachwycał się Kise, idąc tanecznym krokiem do drzwi ładnego, piętrowego domu. Dobrze wiedział, że na jego tyłach kryje się basen.  
-    No, Kisiu moja, uśmiechnij się do kamery – powiedział Aomine, obracając się do niego ze swoim sprzętem.- Pokaż swój piękny uśmiech modela!  
-    Aominecchi ~ !- Kise wziął się pod boki i pokręcił z uśmiechem głową, mimo wszystko patrząc wprost do kamery.- Jeśli będziesz przesadzał, przysięgam, że ci ją zabiorę!  
-    Oj, daj spokój, będę się ograniczał.- Aomine mrugnął do niego okiem i nagle, potykając się o wystający z chodniczka kamień, runął na beton.   
-    No świetnie, już po kamerze, prawda?- westchnął Kise, przeczesując dłonią swoje gładkie, lśniące blond włosy.   
-    Spoko...jest cała – jęknął Aomine, który specjalnie, by nie potłuc kamery, zamiast zamortyzować dłońmi upadek, trzymał je w górze, jednak przez to wylądował na twarzy.  
Kiedy się podniósł, Kise skrzywił się lekko.  
-    Wyglądasz, jakby Haizaki obił ci mordę...- mruknął.  
-    Nie byłby w stanie...  
-    No nic, chodź, przemyjemy ci to w naszym nowym, pięknym domu!- Kise uśmiechnął się radośnie, jednak kiedy Aomine nachylił się, by go pocałować, czmychnął szybko do środka.  
-    Piękna kuchnia! A jaka przestronna łazienka! Spójrz tylko na ten salon!  
-    Kochanie, już wcześniej oglądaliśmy ten dom.- Aomine zaśmiał się wesoło, idąc za swoim chłopakiem. To było niesamowite uczucie, w końcu z nim zamieszkać!- Mmm, jaki śliczny tyłeczek!  
-    Aominecchi, nie kręć mojego tyłka!- Kise zarumienił się, zerkając na niego przez ramię.- Na...naprawdę zabiorę ci tę kamerę!  
-    Hehehe.- Aomine uśmiechnął się i chciał oprzeć się nonszalancko o drzwi do piwniczki, jednak te okazały się być otwarte.- Osz kur...!  
Kise patrzył tępo najpierw na rękę Aomine, która próbowała się czegoś uchwycić, a   
potem szybującą do góry nogę wraz ze spadającym Daikim. Rozległ się głośny łomot i krzyki, a na koniec dźwięk jakby tłuczonej porcelany, zakończony głośnym jękiem.   
Ryouta westchnął ciężko i podszedł do drzwi. Zajrzał w ciemności.  
-    A co TERAZ z kamerą?- zapytał.  
-    C...cała...  
-    Wolę nie widzieć, co z tobą...- mruknął Kise, po czym skierował się do kuchni, jednak jego wzrok przykuły otwarte drzwi wejściowe.- Aominecchi, dlaczego nie zamykasz drzwi?!  
-    Eh?- Z dołu rozległo się powolne człapanie i plaski – Aomine prawdopodobnie właśnie wczołgiwał się z powrotem na górę.- Zamykałem no!  
-    No jak to zamykałeś, ja nie zamknąłeś!- Kise podszedł z irytacją do drzwi i wyjrzał na zewnątrz, czy aby przypadkiem nikt nie kręcił się wokół i nie podglądał ich. Następnie zamknął drzwi i przekręcił klucz w zamku.  
Aomine w końcu dotarł do końca i z westchnieniem zamknął drzwi do piwnicy. Spojrzał   
na kamerę i uśmiechnął się do niej czule.  
-    Jest cała – powiedział, rzucając Kise krótkie spojrzenie.- Pasujemy do siebie. No wiesz, przeciwieństwa się przyciągają...  
Kise pokręcił głową z uśmiechem i ruszył do kuchni raźnym krokiem.  
-    To co, zjemy coś? Albo może napijemy się?  
-    Hmm...ja poproszę herbatkę, a ty zapewne, jak zawsze... gorącą czekoladę?- Aomine przysunął się do niego i objął go delikatnie, całując w kark i wciąż kamerując.  
-    Aominecchi – westchnął Kise, jednak roześmiał się.- Co ty wyprawiasz?  
-    No weź, to nasza pierwsza noc w nowym domu!- Aomine totalnie się podjarał.- Powinniśmy zrobić to i owo i...no wiesz, uwiecznić to, tak na pamiątkę.  
-    Chcesz nagrać nasz seks?- zapytał Kise ze śmiechem.- O nie, na pewno nie!  
-    Noo, nie daj się prosić.- Aomine poruszał zabawnie brwiami.- Przecież nigdzie tego nie udostępnię!  
Ryouta przygryzł wargę, zerkając na swojego chłopaka. Trudno mu było się nie   
uśmiechać, więc w końcu tylko skinął lekko głową, a kiedy ciemnoskóry zawył ze szczęścia, roześmiał się, kręcąc głową.  
Takie były konsekwencje kochania wariata...  
  
  
-    Czuję się trochę dziwnie – mruknął Kise, powoli tracąc pewność siebie.  
Czerwone światełko w kamerze stojącej na szafce naprzeciwko łóżka świeciło jasno   
niczym obserwujące go bacznie oko. Aomine po raz ostatni ustawił ostrość i zasięg obrazu, po czym w podskokach podbiegł do łóżka.  
-    Nie możesz się teraz wycofać – wymruczał, całując go w szyje i gryząc lekko delikatną skórę.- Już za późno!  
Kise westchnął cicho, z lekko nadąsaną miną, ale pozwolił się pocałować. Objął swojego   
chłopaka za szyję, odwzajemniając pocałunek. Przymknął oczy, by choć w małym stopniu zapomnieć o nagrywającej ich kamerze.  
Aomine pchnął go delikatnie, zmuszając do położenia się. Zaczął błądzić ustami po torsie   
swojego ukochanego, pozostawiając za sobą mokry ślad i delikatnie zaczerwienione miejsca tam, gdzie przyssał się do wrażliwej skóry. Łaskocząc palcami boki modela, powoli sunął dłońmi w dół, by zsunąć jego bokserki i odkryć kryjący się w nich skarb.  
Członek Ryouty zdążył już stwardnieć, dzięki czemu Daiki od razu mógł przystąpić do   
pracy. Patrząc blondynowi w oczy, pochylił się nad nim i wsunął jego penisa do ust.  
Nie był może jeszcze zbyt wprawiony w tym – a do Kise było mu cholernie daleko – ale   
cieszyło go, że te „drobne pieszczoty” zadawalają jego ukochanego.  
-    Aominecchi, mocniej...- mruknął Kise, rumieniąc się.  
No tak...ostatnimi czasy blondyn stał się nieco wymagający, ale właściwie jemu to nie   
przeszkadzało. Dzięki temu nabierał doświadczenia w sferach intymnych.   
Zaczął ssać nieco mocniej, przytrzymując męskość Kise dłonią i od czasu do czasu   
przesuwając nią po nim. Nie potrafił jeszcze obciągać na tyle szybko, by doszedł przez same usta.  
Jednak Aomine nie pozwolił mu dojść. Kiedy Kise zaczął przygryzać wargę i głośniej   
dyszeć, przerwał pieszczotę i podniósł się. Ryouta spojrzał na niego zamglonym wzrokiem i, rozumiejąc aluzję, rozłożył na bok nogi.  
Aomine pocałował go czule.  
Pierwsza noc w nowym domu rozpoczęła się na dobre.  
  
  
  
  
NOC, 2:37  
  
  
Ciszę przerwał niesamowicie głośny wrzask Kise.  
-    AOMINECCHIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Daiki poderwał się na łóżku i rozejrzał się szeroko otwartymi oczami po ciemnym   
pokoju.  
-    Kise, chyba słyszałem czyjś krzyk!- powiedział, zapalając szybko lampkę na stoliku nocnym.  
Spojrzał na miejsce obok siebie, jednak było ono puste. Jego wzrok przykuła jednak dłoń   
leżąca na podłodze, tuż w progu drzwi.  
-    Osz kurna, to ta dłoń z „Rodziny Addamsów”!- przeraził się, wyskakując z łóżka i przylegając do najbliżej ściany.  
Dłoń poruszyła się, rozległo się głośne dyszenie, a potem do pokoju, wraz z dłonią, która   
do niego należała, wbiegł Kise, zapłakany i przerażony, rzucając się w objęcia ciemnoskórego.  
-    A-Aominecchi!- płakał w jego ramię.- C-coś mnie n-nagle wyciągnęło z ł-łóżkaaa!  
-    Co...?- Daiki przytulił go do siebie.- Nic nie rozumiem...  
-    Coś mnie złapało za kostkę, kiedy spałem i wyciągnęło z łóżka!- krzyknął histerycznie model, jeszcze bardziej wtulając się w ukochanego.  
-    J-jak...?- Aomine nadal nie do końca pojmował.  
-    No normalnie, kur*a, wzięło za kostkę i wywlekło z wyra!- Kise zaczął już porządnie irytować się brakiem mózgu swojego chłopaka.- Zaczęło mnie ciągnąć po podłodze i...i...i puściło na korytarzu – rozpłakał się zupełnie.  
-    Nie no, co ty...- Aomine pogłaskał go po głowie.- Po prostu spadłeś z łóżka, głuptasie.  
-    SPADŁEM Z ŁÓŻKA I SIĘ KUR*A PRZETURLAŁEM NA KORYTARZ, TAK?!- wrzasnął Kise.  
-    Yyy...  
-    MOŻE JESZCZE MI POWIEDZ, ŻE SPADŁEM, BO WYWLOKŁEM SAM SIEBIE ZA KOSTKI?!  
-    Kochanie, uspokój się...  
-    JAK MAM SIĘ USPOKOIĆ?! COŚ JEST W TYM DOMU I WYWALIŁO MNIE Z ŁÓŻKA, KIEDY SPAŁEM!  
-    Skarbie no...- Aomine rozejrzał się bezradnie po pokoju i wtem dostrzegł czerwony błysk kamery, której nie wyłączył.- O, już wiem! Obejrzyjmy nagranie! Nie wyłączyłem kamery, więc coś musiało się nagrać!  
-    O Boże, boję się to oglądać...- pisnął Kise, trzymając się koszulki Daikiego i idąc za nim po kamerę. Zerkał nerwowo na korytarz, w którym wciąż paliło się światło, chociaż ani on, ani Aomine go nie zapalili.  
Daiki wziął kamerę i wyłączył nagrywanie. Chwycił pospiesznie za laptopa i włączył go.   
Czekając, aż załaduje się pulpit, patrzył z troską na swojego rozhisteryzowanego chłopaka, gapiącego się uważnie na korytarz.  
Usiedli na łóżku. Aomine podłączył kamerę do laptopa, a kiedy komputer rozpoznał   
urządzenie, pospiesznie kliknął ikonę małej kamery w „Moim Komputerze”. Pojawiły się dwa pliki w formacie mkv.: jeden z ich przyjazdu, drugi z nocy. Daiki, przygryzając wargę, włączył ten drugi.  
W napięciu obserwowali, jak znika koszulka Aomine, który następnie idzie do Kise i   
siada na łóżku. Chwila rozmowy, delikatne pieszczoty, a potem coś, od czego Aomine zarumienił się jak burak i zamrugał.  
On na serio tak wygląda podczas seksu?  
Kise, zirytowany, ale jednocześnie zawstydzony z powodu narastającego podniecenia,   
przewinął erotyczny fragment do momentu, w którym skończyli – kilkanaście minut po drugiej w nocy.  
Patrzyli w napięciu. Na nagraniu, tak jak wcześniej zostawili, widać było lekko uchylone   
drzwi do ich sypialni. Kise ścisnął rękę swojego chłopaka, zerkając ponownie na drzwi, by upewnić się, że nikt tam nie stoi.  
-    A zamknęliśmy wszystkie drzwi i okna?- zapytał konspiracyjnym szeptem.  
Daiki w zamyśleniu pokiwał głową, obserwując uważnie nagranie. Kise również się   
przyłączył, a kiedy na filmie zobaczyli zapalające się na korytarzu światło, jęknął głośno.  
-    Osz kur...- Aomine był w totalnym szoku.  
Światło zapaliło się zupełnie samo. Jeden przełącznik był na dole, drugi na górze, na   
ścianie obok drzwi prowadzących do sypialni Kise i Aomine – ale na filmie nikogo nie było.  
Nikt też nie popchnął drzwi do ich pokoju, ale te jednak uchyliły się mocniej, praktycznie   
otwarły na oścież.  
-    Widzisz, mówiłem ci!- jęknął Kise.- Mamy ducha w domu! Wyprowadzamy się!  
-    Ten dom kosztował majątek! Na pewno się nie damy!- warknął Aomine, a potem z przerażeniem patrzył, jak kołdra na ich łóżku unosi się, a Kise powoli zaczyna zsuwać się z łóżka.  
Właściwie, była to bardzo intrygująca scena, bowiem Ryouta na początku zsuwał się   
bardzo wolno, jakby duch nie chciał, żeby się obudził – a dopiero, kiedy blondyn torsem znajdował się na krawędzi łóżka, jego ciało zatrzymało się na moment, a potem nagle wystrzeliło, jakby ktoś bardzo mocno je pociągnął. Kise z plaskiem upadł twarzą na drewnianą podłogę, a potem został pociągnięty na korytarz i tam pozostawiony.  
-    Cholera...cholera, cholera, cholera, nie jest dobrze!- powtarzał ciągle Aomine.  
Jeszcze przez chwilę oglądali filmik, chcąc się upewnić, że nic nie przeszło korytarzem,   
kiedy Aomine uspokajał Kise. Nic.  
A kiedy filmik się skończył, ekran stał się na moment ciemny, ukazując stojącą za   
Aomine i Kise postać.  
-    AAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- wydarli się obaj, zeskakując z łóżka na podłogę i szybko czołgając się do ściany.  
-    Witam – odezwała się postać spokojnym, opanowanym tonem.  
-    C-c-c-c... C?!?!- wrzasnął Aomine, nie kończąc pytania i wskazując palcem na stojącego przed nimi średniego wzrostu mężczyznę o błękitnych włosach i dużych, błękitnych oczach.  
-    Kim jesteś?!- krzyknął piskliwie Kise.- Czego od nas chcesz?! Odejdź, duchu!  
-    Duchu?- Mężczyzna uniósł jedną brew.- Śmiem twierdzić, że jestem jeszcze żywym człowiekiem, z krwi i kości.  
-    C-c-c-o to ma znaczyć?!- krzyknął Aomine.  
-    Dobre pytanie – westchnął mężczyzna, podchodząc do biurka i siadając na krześle.- Chciałbym powiedzieć, że miło mi was poznać, ale nie chcę kłamać. Nazywam się Kuroko Tetsuya. Mieszkam tutaj.  
-    EH?!- krzyknęli równocześnie Aomine i Kise.  
-    Dwa miesiące temu zrobiłem niespodziankę mojemu chłopakowi i kupiłem ten dom – westchnął Kuroko.- Ale wygląda na to, że handlarz nieruchomościami zwyczajnie zapomniał, że sprzedał mi ten dom...cóż, mogłem się tego spodziewać.- Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się nieco smutno.- Mój chłopak jest obecnie w Stanach Zjednoczonych, niedawno grał ważny mecz koszykówki. Wygrał – powiedział, jakby to było oczywiste.- W każdym bądź razie, dziś rano udałem się na zakupy, a kiedy wszedłem do domu, zobaczyłem was, buszującym po moim domu. Ale ignorowaliście mnie. Tak samo ignorowaliście mnie, kiedy prosiłem, byście nie uprawiali seksu w moim łóżku.   
-    W-widziałeś nas?!- Kise spalił buraka.  
-    Nie – westchnął Kuroko.- Wyszedłem na ten czas, jako, że mnie ignorowaliście i nawet bicie was pięściami nie pomogło.  
-    Nic nie czułem – szepnął Aomine do Kise.  
-    Ja też nie – odszepnął Kise do Aomine.  
-    Kiedy skończyliście, znów chciałem z wami porozmawiać, ale poszliście spać. No to się zirytowałem i poszedłem zadzwonić do mojego chłopaka. Problem w tym, że bardzo się zdenerwował i powiedział, że będzie za 10 minut.  
-    Jesteśmy w Japonii – zauważył Aomine z lekkim uśmiechem.- Jak on zamierza...?  
-    Od kilku minut stoi pod drzwiami – powiedział z powagą Kuroko.- Ponieważ zagroził, że was rozniesie, a ja nie chcę trupów w nowym domu, postanowiłem was obudzić i uprzedzić. Ale, oczywiście, szturchanie nic nie dało. No to wywlokłem jednego z was z łóżka. Chciałem jeszcze zrzucić po schodach, ale usłyszałem pukanie do drzwi, więc poszedłem otworzyć. Taka to historia – nieprawdopodobna, a jednak.  
-    A-ale chwila...- Kise spojrzał najpierw na swojego chłopaka, a potem na Kuroko.- Dlaczego więc nie ma cię na nagraniu?!  
-    Ależ jestem – odparł zaskoczony Kuroko.- Po prostu przez lata używania Misdirection tak mi to weszło w krew, że nawet kamery i aparaty nie potrafią mnie do końca uchwycić. Ale jak już się przyzwyczaić, to można mnie zobaczyć. Tak jak wy teraz. Śmiało, zerknijcie na nagranie jeszcze raz.  
Aomine i Kise byli w totalnym szoku. Faktycznie, obejrzawszy nagranie raz jeszcze   
dokładnie widzieli zdenerwowanego Kuroko, mówiącego do nich podczas gdy szykowali się do seksu, jego nerwowe przechadzanie się po pokoju, a potem wyjście z pokoju. Także scenka z wywleczeniem Kise z łóżka stała się jasna.  
-    To...co teraz?- zapytał Kise.- Mamy się wyprowadzić?! Przecież zapłaciliśmy fortunę za ten dom! Nie mamy, gdzie się podziać!  
-    Cóż...jako, że to wina biura nieruchomości, na pewno zwrócą wam pieniądze. A póki co, skoro już sobie wytłumaczyliśmy wszystko, to możecie tu zostać. Spróbuję tylko jakoś ujarzmić tę bestię na dole.  
-    B-bardzo dziękujemy – bąknął Kise.  
Kuroko skinął głową, a potem wstał i wyszedł z pokoju, mówiąc coś o dzikim tygrysie.   
Aomine i Kise spojrzeli po sobie i westchnęli jednocześnie.  
Ładnie się porobiło...  
  
  
  



End file.
